The Lily Among the Thorns
by darlingxshades
Summary: The War has ended and changes are bound to happen. Will Hermione ever discover the Lily among the thorns? DHr, Does not follow DH.
1. A New Era

Introduction

The war was finally over. The gloom that had reigned over England for a year settled. The order met after the funeral of the former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Most of the DA joined the cause and the time for planning was of the essence. Some parents objected, for fear of their children getting hurt, or worse, killed. There were definitely surprises along the way. For example, Dumbledore never really left them alone; the portrait of him in his office always pointed the order in the right direction. Tonks and Kingsley went on a secret mission to save none other than Draco Malfoy. They had rescued him in order to save him a death from Voldemort's hands. Harry over came his hatred for Malfoy and realized that it wasn't his fault, nor Snape's, that Dumbledore had died. He also realized the Malfoy was suffering along with the rest of them and never hated Muggle-borns. Draco Malfoy was under his father's rule all this time and never knew just how to escape from it. Many lives were lost during the battle but great things came out of it as well. Neville Longbottom, severally cursed Bellatrix Lestrange during the battle, paying her back for the torment she placed on his parents. Hermione Granger proved that being a bookworm helped in her defensive skills against the Death Eaters and Ron proved that he was truly a master at Wizard's chess. Ron and Remus Lupin plotted battle attacks in order to surprise Voldemort's troops, since he had more supporters. The battle raged on with Voldemort's supporters now limited, some dead others in curiosity at the ministry.

A number of the order had ended up in Norway were they followed Voldemort to a small hidden cave in the snow covered hills. There Harry faced Voldemort for the final time. In the end Harry defeated The Dark Lord by using the expelliarmus charm when Voldemort shouted out the killing cruse. The Dark lord's spell backfired and hit him instead.

The banning of the misguided Dementors was set, because as it turns out they were in league with Voldemort. All Deatheaters were sentenced to the kiss and the wizarding world was beginning to thrive in a world of mixed heritages. Since Hogwarts and all other wizarding schools were closed due to obvious reasons, the ministry reinstated all schools to be reopened for the upcoming year. All students from the previous year were to go back to the year that they would have been in before the schools were closed. While all incoming first years were to attend a school to be opened only for first year students. Nothing came between reopening educational facilities in the Ministry's mind. The position of Hogwarts Headmistress was none-other-than Professor McGonagall. It was to be another year, however, in a different era. Of course change was bound to happen.

--------

A chestnut haired girl was struggling through the difficult busy crowd at King's Cross. Her new masked owl and Crookshanks were giving a few heads a turn. The girl took a sharp turn to the right when she spotted a familiar raven haired boy walking directly in front of her.

"Harry?" She whispered as if she couldn't believe the name coming out of her mouth. "Harry!" She rushed towards him, calling his name, mentally making sure she didn't crush into anyone. Finally the boy got a clue to the fact that his name was being shouted directly behind him. He jerked his body to face a surprisingly stunning girl, no woman, coming to a halt beside him.

"Harry, it's so good to see you!" A genuinely bright smile caressed her face. Her chocolate orbs warmed his heart, yet he couldn't place her.

"Um," He gave a slight nervous chuckle, "I'm sorry, this is really embarrassing, but…who are you?" She started at him in wonder.

'How does he not recognize me?' She thought. "It's me Harry. Hermione." Right as she stated her name Harry was mentally kicking his bloody mind to a pulp. This amazing girl in front of him was his best friend, sister, to him of seven years. The girl that he, Ginny, and Ron missed greatly while staying they stayed at the burrow. The girl that he wrote almost everyday to while he was sorting out his life. The girl who looked up apartments, but could never come with him to view them because her parents wanted to spend massive amounts of time with her. Although, they did have a good reason to, because they were afraid of her never coming to see them again since she wanted to live and work in the wizarding world. How could they think that she wouldn't come visit them, Harry would never know.

"Hermione, I feel like such a git right now. Well, give me a hug." He stood there with his arms open waiting for something to transpire.

"Oh Harry, I've missed you so much!" She leapt into his arms and both were laughing in joy. People were looking over at their display and making up their own scenarios for it. Both broke apart from one another and looked over each other, seeing how they've both grown in the matter of months they spent apart. Harry playing quidditch with Ron, when he wasn't organizing his life, had made him more built, yet still lean. He no longer possessed the scar that had burdened him since he was born. However, he would still be famous for all that took place.

Hermione on the other hand had finally managed to tame her hair (something which Harry would never achieve) The waves stopped a little past her shoulders, a medium straightener had done wonders to reduce the frizz, however the curls were still there. Puberty at caught up to her as well, in the fact that she finally had developed. She was a good size for her weight and hints of toned muscle were shown, yet not revealed.

Hermione glanced down at her wristwatch, looked back up, then frantically looked at it again, "Oh! We should be on our way if we want to make it to school." She grabbed her trolley and Harry's arm with his other barley able to take a hold of his trolley in time.

"Only you would want to go back to school, 'Mione. But why the rush? We have like ten minutes left." Harry said glancing down at his own watch.

Hermione loosened her death grip in Harry. "Oh well, I'm just really excited to see everyone again. And ten minutes isn't that much time, if you really consider it. I mean, you are always bound to strike up a conversation with someone before boarding he train and then there's always slight fact that we always sit in the same compartment every year, and who…"

"Okay, okay I get it." Harry said quickly cutting in Hermione's rant. He was laughing as they both crossed the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters.

The train to Hogwart's looked majestic as it stood proudly for all eyes to see. Students made their way into the train or talked amongst their friends and saying farewell to their families.

"Harry!" They turned to see a tall red-headed boy bounding towards them. His filled green t-shirt showed muscles that had developed over the months, no doubt from quidditch.

"He looks as though he's a futball player,' Hermione silently snorted at the thought. The possibilities that Ron has even looked at a futball was bonkers to begin with. His slightly crooked smile allowed his pearly whites to shine down upon his friend. His eyes sparkling with mischief as he arrived before them.

"Hiya Harry! Oi, who's this lovely lass, eh?" Ron said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione shook her head at his comment.

Ron kept his smile, yet narrowed his eyes while lowering his head to Harry's. Mind you that it wasn't by much since they were only two inches apart. "Who's that?" Whispering to Harry, which made Hermione skew her face up in confusion.

Harry looked as if Ron was mad, then remembering that he earlier asked the same thing smiled and turned to Ron, "That's Hermione you twat."

Ron's jaw dropped, not from Harry calling him a twat, but that the radiant girl before him happened to be their own 'Mione.

"Oh will you two get a move on, we still have to get to the compartment." Hermione exaggerated and dragged the two boys onto the train. They finally arrived to the compartment, which Ginny was saving, after Ron's quick stop at the trolley cart.

"I really don't understand why you couldn't just wait until the trolley came around." Hermione said as she sat down next to Ginny while Harry and Ron sat across them.

"What? I was hungry." Ron said, ravishing a chocolate frog afterwards.

The two girls made a face and even Harry gave him a look as he was consuming one of his many purchases. "Ron, you're always hungry and that," Ginny gestured to him, "is disgusting." Hermione and Harry laughed along with her as Ron grumbled and took a 'daintier' bite.

Ginny was far from the shy girl she once was. She cropped her hair, making her look like a fiery pixie. She had developed a figure, like Hermione, only it was more athletic since she played quidditch. She possessed this spirit which Hermione secretly envied. Ginny turned to face Hermione the sunlight from the window reflected off the top of her head making the appearance of a halo.

"Hermione, I've missed you so much!" She pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you too Gin." Hermione said over Ginny's shoulder. The boys seemed to sense a very feminine conversation and decided to discuss what they knew best; quidditch.

"What was your summer like 'Mione? It wasn't the same without your visit to the burrow."

Hermione looked down. Ginny was right, it did feel different, but her parents were so enamored with their own fears that she would take off skipping and jumping into the wizarding world never looking back. 'Which is just ridiculous.'

"I know Gin. But my parents didn't want me to leave the muggle world for a second. It was utterly absurd. I mean, how they possibly think that I won't visit them?"

"I don't know 'Mione," Ginny pondered, "but some people do let their fears get the best of them."

The girls sat, only the background of Ron and Harry's conversation and the train spared them deathly silence.

'Am I that easy to read?" Hermione wondered.

"But anyways, in your letter you said you got to visit Australia?" Ginny said, breaking the mood earlier sensing that Hermione was becoming uncomfortable.

"Oh yes!" Hermione forgetting all about the earlier statement, "It was so exciting. I never realized how cute kangaroos were until I saw them up close."

"Wicked."

"What did you end up doing?" Ginny titled her head sideways in question. "I mean, either you were going to work with Fred and George or working with Charlie, and I was wondering where you ended up at."

"Well, as much as I love the twins I wanted to get out of the house. Ron ended up going with the troublesome duo and I got to got o Romania." Ginny chuckled, "Ron was so mad that I got to pick first."

At this statement Ron's hearing perked up. "You're bloody right that I was mad. You knew, knew, how much I wanted to work with dragons!"

"And you knew that I wanted to see some form of males other than my brothers!" Ginny shot back. Hermione noticed that Harry's eye twitched at her reason for going. "Plus, actually working with dragons was really fun. Charlie that I had a natural knack for it," Ginny boasted holding her head up proudly.

"Yeah, well that should have been me." Ron said darkly lowering himself in his seat.

"Oh come on Ron." Harry said rolling his eyes. "You told me how much you loved testing and invention new materials for them. Don't tell me you forgotten that?"

"Shv' it Harry." The three laughed, gaining a small tugging on Ron's lips. Though he wouldn't give in to the tempting smile, his eyes, however, betrayed him.

Like a ton of bricks, Hermione had a realization that she had forgotten completely about. Until this moment, of course.

"Oh my goodness! I completely for got to tell you guys," They looked up from Ron to Hermione's bewildered face, "I made Head Girl!"

They all rolled their eyes and laughed.

"What?" Hermione demanded to know. 'I don't think I've sprang a second head, but it still could be a possibility.'

"Oh come on, we all knew that you would get it." Harry said.

"You did?" Hermione said genuinely surprised.

"Hermione you wouldn't have any homework to do for a whole week if you didn't know us." Ron said smiling.

"Well, Ron perhaps I will let you learn on your won. We all know where that would get you." Hermione said pointedly.

"I must congratulate you. You defiantly deserved it; doing your own work, plus these two bozos'." Ginny smiled while the boys pouted.

"So do either of you have any news of the sort?" Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. But all she got out of them were confused looks. "Well, aren't either of you Head Boy?" From their faces Hermione already knew both of their answers.

"Nope not here. Harry?" Ron looked to him in a very Hermione manner.

"Not me, sorry 'Mione." Harry gave her a small smile.

"Well I didn't except it to be Ron." Hermione quickly added, "No offense Ron. But, Harry, I would have thought you of all people…"

"Maybe some people think that Harry should get a break from attention. He always has hated it, and with saving the world we know, maybe he doesn't want to call more attention to himself." Ron said with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Harry thinks that people should stop talking about his own opinions when he is sitting right here." Both turned to stare at Harry. Ginny just sat there with an amused look on her face, watching the scene unfold before her. "But Ron is right, saying all that. It will be nice to focus on important things…"

Before Harry could say what this particular important thing was Hermione answered for him, "Homework, Harry? I never thought I would actually hear that. I for one I'm very proud by this…"

"No! Quidditch!" Hermione's eyes widened and she slammed her palm against her forehead. Harry, Ron, and Ginny automatically went into a full-blown discussion of what tactics they could use for this upcoming season. While Hermione went into deep thought.

"I still want to know though," Hermione stated more to herself then anyone in the room.

"Know what Granger? That you still cannot understand why I'll always be better than you?" Hermione recognized the voice immediately. Looking up she saw that she was right, none other then Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway of the compartment. Even though he had helped them during the war old habits died hard. He had accepted all things muggle, including muggle-borns, but he was still an egotistical prat. He was standing in the door frame tall and proud (he was only an inch taller then Harry). His blonde bangs hung loosely in his face. Gel no longer held it in place perfectly. His pale skin looked as though it had never been kissed by the sun and his gray eyes were distant, closing barriers from his inner thoughts.

"I guarantee you Malfoy that we won't ever be on the same level as each other." She shot him a glare.

"You got that right. I'll always be on top." Draco's lips curled into his infamous smirk.

"You couldn't compete with me Malfoy. I'll always beat you at everything." After a pause Hermione continued, "And before you go and count flying, it's not considered an educational purpose, so there."

"Oh, that gets me right here." Draco held up his right arm and tapped his chest where his heart would be, sarcasm written in his tone. "But you made your mistake already. You said and I quote "everything."" I count flying as something, therefore, it's almost everything Granger. Even though I still think you're rather wrong."

By now the others had stopped their own conversation to watch the exchange between the now Head Girl, princess of Gryffindor and the King of Slytherin. Ginny was thoroughly entertained, Harry was indifferent, and Ron's emotions were hidden well behind a cool front.

"Well I might not be able to beat you at flying, but Harry's got that covered." Draco scowled at Hermione. Harry felt like he was being thrown into the middle of something that he wanted no part of and Ron let out a breath of laughter, then quickly closed his mouth when Draco shot a glare towards him. Draco ignored a retort about Harry's flying abilities by biting his tongue. He made a promise to himself to be civil to the boy-who-saved-his-arse during the war. Instead he turned back to the Gryffindor princess who was currently giving his manliness a run for his money.

"So what doesn't the know-it-all, know?" Draco leaned back against the doorframe, folding his arms across his stomach.

"Well for you information, not that any of this concerns you in the least. But I was, still am, trying to figure out who is Head Boy." Hermione thought that he had a look of confusion plastered on his face and so she went on, "Since I am this year's Head Girl." Hermione sat proudly in her seat a smug look present on her face. 'I just bested him,' she thought happily, 'Now his ego will be shot.'

"I'm surprised you don't know that by now, Granger." Draco said with a stone face and voice void of any emotion.

"Well," Hermione shifted in her seat, "It wasn't written in the letter I received and I assumed it was Harry."

"Which she was completely was wrong about," Harry jumped in to say.

"Which is a first for her," Ron stated. Hermione slowly was turning to face Ron. Ginny sensing a fight breaking out, which would end up with Ron receiving a bloody nose, quickly intervened.

"Yes, it's the first, and only time that will ever happen again."

"Thank you Ginny." The fiery red-head gave a nervous smile in return, praying that no one would end up seeing Madame Pomfrey.

"Whoever said that you were the brightest witch of the time, has got to be bonkers."

"Why is that Malfoy?" He moved his arms wrapped around himself and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I hate to see how this year is going to turn out with you being Head Girl and all. I mean, if you can't even simply figure out who the Head Boy is, how is anything going to ever get done at his school?" He smirked, his eyes never leaving hers. She was responding to the challenge when her eyes caught his toned chest. Her eyes started to roam over his body, 'I guess quidditch isn't so bad after all.' She tensed at this thought, 'No, no, bad Hermione. This is Malfoy, Malfoy ,not any normal boy. But Malfoy!' Draco laughed out loud, as he was standing up.

"See something you like Granger?"

"No, but I'll tell you what would," Before Draco could say anything Hermione went on, "whipping that smirk off with my fist." She stood boldly, even though she only came up to somewhere around his 'lean toned figure.' She blanched at her thought. 'He is Malfoy for Heaven's sake!' Yet her thoughts never gave her away, as her eyes only focused on his.

"Now, now…we wouldn't want the Head Girl to get points taken from her, or worse expelled." With that Draco turned to nod at the other three and walked, supposedly, to his own compartment.

"That was sure fun to watch," Ginny said smiling at Hermione when she sat down.

"I know he ended up on our side, but bloody hell does he grid my nerves."

"You should have socked him one Mione. Never liked that prat for an instant." Ron said.

"Don't you people remember that he helped us during the war?" Ginny looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Doesn't mean I still have to like him," Ron muttered. Ginny then turned to look at Harry.

"Oh, no," Harry put his hands up in defense, "I am not saying a word." They went back to talking about what the school year could possibly hold. However, Harry's thoughts traveled back to the night where he saw the death of Malfoy's father.

_A number of them traveled, to seek out Voldemort, to the top of Norway. They trudged through the thick coating of snow-covered hill sides; keep a low profile so they wouldn't attract attention. This means that they traveled mainly by night, only casting lumos in absolutely necessary moments. Skipping meals happened so often that when the war was over, they were bound to be able to see their bones against their flesh. On this particular night a blizzard was on the horizon. They had finally penetrated Voldemort's concealment charm placed on the dingy cave. _

_It was odd to think that the most powerful and influential purebloods in Voldemort's ranks were reduced to hiding with their precious Dark Lord in a damp cave far from prying eyes. Tonks offered to venture to the entrance by some trees, since she can change her form willingly. Tonks made her hair blonde and to her shoulders, her skin pale and her eyes a light blue. Hoping that if anyone did see her they would think that she was a stranded native and not someone from the order. She conjured a warm muggle jacket, jumper, jeans, and snow boots. The others were hidden in the forest that was on the border of were the barrier used to be. _

_Before anyone realized Draco had taken off after Tonks at full speed. Remus spotted what had caused Malfoy to act as such, Lucius Malfoy was slithering up behind Tonks, who had her back turned. She was using her hand to block the fierce wind that was whipping at her. Lucius was holding out his one prepared to attack. The others, finally grasping the situation, made their way towards the site, trying not to give themselves away to the senior Malfoy. Harry wondered along with Remus how Draco had noticed Lucius. 'How does this weather not affect him?' Harry thought, but thanking whatever it was for making it so. Just as Lucius was about to mutter a spell, Draco leaped on Tonks throwing her and himself down on the wet ground. The spell, thankfully, missed them both. _

_"Draco, you filthy disinherited child, what brings you here?" Lucius spat. _

_"What do you think? Trying to stop this madness! Look what you've reduced to yourself to, father." Draco's gaze met similar ones to his own, both admitting heat from their anger. _

_"And look what you've reduced yourself to. Helping half-bloods and protecting mudbloods." He spat out the words as if they were acid burning on his tongue. _

_"At least they're sane. Is power really worth all of this? There will be no one else left, who wants to have power with no with to rule over?" Lucius stumbled over this question, for he never thought to think of that. However, his stone interior and exterior were back in place. He picked up Draco by the collar of his coat, ignoring Tonks's protesting screams. He kicked the wand that she was producing from her pocket and it slid a few feet from her lying form. _

_"You will know what it feels like to die knowing that you have tainted our family's name!" He forcefully shoved his wand into Draco's neck. _

_"At least I'll know that I was the one to help put sense back into this family's line." Draco said coolly, his tone void of any anger. Knowing that this would upset him even more then if there was hate behind the words. He was ready to die; it was worth it in the end. _

_"You leave me no choice. Avad-"_

_"Avada Kadavra!" Lucius's grip on Draco fell limp and both fell to the blanketed ground. _

_Draco sat up in shock as he saw his father sprawled motionless on the ground. His long hair surrounded his defined face, not one strand out of place. The only thing out of perfection was his right arm was bent lifeless holding his wand. "Almost perfect' Draco whispered, not to be heard by the raging wind. Yet this imperfect man, with all his character flaws was still the man he once called father. He slowly dragged his knees through the gripping snow, pulling his own body up to his. _

_"Damn you," Draco whispered to his corpse, "If you hadn't been so blind maybe we could have lived like a normal, no a real, family. Maybe I wouldn't have grown up so conflicted. Blood isn't everything." Snowflakes fell onto his pale eyelashes as water swelled up in vision._

_"Draco-"_

_"No, it's alright." He looked back at his father, "You did him a favor." He blinked and what you could have called tears vanished, no longer in sight. Both heard shouting and some screams from inside the cave. Realization hit them both that the others had already went on ahead, this thought pulled them from the stench of death. _

_"Ready?"_

_"As much as I'll ever be." With that they both took off ready to fight for a cause, which would set the next course for history. The only other person to witness the sight was Harry. He had gone over to see if Tonks needed help, surprised to discover that she had already left to go fight with the rest. He knew that it was wrong to watch the exchange between father and son, and Lupin as well. Yet, he gained respect for his fellow fighter and classmate. As soon as the two had entered the cove, Harry readied himself and moved with determination, to end this wasteland once and for all, no matter what. _

-------

Harry returned from his thoughts, gloom clouded his usually bright eyes, since the war had ended. It would pass, but it would always linger at the back of his mind.

"It seems to me, Hermione, that Malfoy knows something about the Head Boy in question." Ginny said clutching her sides.

"Urgh, are we bloody on this topic again? I thought we passed it! Right, Harry?" Ron said throwing his arms into the air.

"Uh, right," Harry said with uncertainty. 'How long have I've been away this time?' Harry would surprise himself sometimes when his mind would venture into vivid displays of horror.

"How could Malfoy of all people be able to digest Head Boy material?" Hermione said waiting to hear what logical reason Ginny could come up with.

"Maybe he's a poof." Ron looked as if he had just answered the million-dollar question correctly on a muggle network show.

"Don't be a git Ron." Harry said sully. Just because Malfoy and he had many disagreements didn't mean that he wanted to disrespect the guy.

"Your time of the month, too Harry? I think that you and Ginny should stop hanging out as much as you do." Ron gave the lop-sided grin that you just couldn't get mad at, even if he was being somewhat of a prat. Ginny playfully punched him on his arm and Ron then proceeded to fall back dramatically making them all go into a fit of laughter.

"What I was going to say 'Mione, was that he just sounded to confident not to know," she turned from Hermione and went back to the surrounding laughter. "Okay you two, we all need to get our robes on we're almost there!" They all started to put their robes on and then for the second time that day Hermione felt as if a ton of bricks hit her. 'No, no. He couldn't possibly…no, no. He can't. I won't let him. Oh, bloody hell.' The train whistled to a stop, Hermione's mind still spinning, while getting off to grab a carriage. This would be her home for the next year with no idea of what was in store.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Into the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

A/N: I have a Mac so I couldn't edit in a disclaimer for the last chapter **(le sigh) **Well, on with the story. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed! )

The golden trio plus Ginny stepped into the Great Hall, following and followed by familiar faces. The Great Hall's ceiling was represented tonight by a starry twilight. Hermione looked at it in awe, even though she knew very well what caused it to appear as so, it still amazed her. She felt that anything could be possible under all the watchful stars.

"Oi, Mione! Come on, the sorting is going to start soon." Ginny grabbed her arm and placed them at the Gryffindor table across from Harry and Ron. Hermione's eyes darted to the Professor's table. Headmistress McGonagall now occupied where Headmaster Dumbledore sat. To her left sat Professor Snape, the only Professor to actually keep the DA position for over a year, Professor Slughorn, Professor Firenze and then ending that side was Professor Trelawney. 'Oh Merlin,' Hermione thought, 'It looks like she is talking his head off.' On the Headmistress right side sat a new younger man with tawny hair. 'That must be our new Transfiguration Professor. I do hope that he can feel her shoes.' Hermione mused, moving on down the table. Next to the young man sat Hagrid, and then Professor Sinistra. The end sat was, however, not occupied. 'Must be Professor Hooch's seat.' Hermione knew that she had taken over the role of rounding up the first years for the sorting ceremony. At that moment, Madame Hooch grandly swung open the doors to the Great Hall leading in students filled with wonder.

"Oh Merlin, do you remember when we went through that?" Hermione whispered to three, so others would not hear.

"I don't want to even think about it Mione." She rolled her eyes at him.

"That's because you were petrified Ron."

"Well I didn't want to be the only brother not to end up in Gryffindor." The others stifled their laughter. "Well, I didn't! And what about you Mione? You can't tell me that you weren't scared." It wasn't a question and she knew why.

"I admit I was nervous." Hermione huffed.

"You could have ended up in Ravenclaw." Ron looked at her expectantly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Ronald." She said elongating his while first name.

"You wouldn't have been our friend, that's what!" Ron said, his voice going a little above a hushed whisper.

"Ronald, would you lower your voice down. We wouldn't want to cause a scene during the ceremony, now would we? Also, if you don't remember I wouldn't have been your friend to begin with if you didn't redeem yourself from being such a prat." Hermione said calmly, although a sharpness was noted in her tone.

"But were're all glad that Ron stopped being a prat and that your sitting with us now." Harry smiled, glaring at Ron when they caught each other's eyes.

"I couldn't agree with you more Harry," Ginny said with a nod.

"Thank you, you two." Hermione semi-smiled to the side, "Although I must say they do lack some sane people in that house." Hermione thoughts lead her to Luna Lovegood, Marietta, and then the numerous problems Harry had to deal with from Cho Chang. She turned to Ron, "Ron, I'm glad you stopped being a prat."

"I thought I made it already clear just how sorry I was," Ron sighed. Hermione smiled to show him that she did have a humorous bone within her. Ron smiled back. Harry and Ron turned to converse as the feast appeared before them. Ron piled as much food on his plate that was possible. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny started to speak to her.

"So Hermione," Ginny said as she cut her roasted chicken, "Any chance that you might have anything else on your mind beside studying?" She took a bite waiting for Hermione to answer.

"What do you mean?" Hermione knew what Ginny wanted to hear, but she wanted to avoid that subject as much as possible. So instead of answering Hermione took a bite of her veggies in hopes that Ginny would take a hint and drop the subject.

"Oh come on. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Hermione nodded meekly. Ginny let out a sigh, "Boyfriend much?"

"Ginny! You know I don't have time for that, plus…" Hermione stopped herself; she didn't want to go into it.

"Plus what?" When Ginny wanted someone to talk, however, you talked out of fear. Fear of the dreaded bat-boogie hex, Hermione mentally shuddered at the thought.

"Well, it's just that I haven't found anyone who truly captivates me. It's not like I want to get married right away or anything of the sort, but I can't bring myself to take part in a," Hermione sighed, "a meaningless relationship. I just don't want to waste my time on someone I have no real interest in. And no one particular stands out in my mind, no one that just calls for my attention." Subconiously Hermione's eyes wondered to the green and silver side of the Great Hall. Her gaze locked with that of steel gray ones, they held her there for a moment. Hermione swore that she saw his barrier weaken for a spilt second, but it went right back up. Blaise Zabini, the Italian friend of Malfoy's who also helped the Order said something that took his eyes away from her own, breaking the connection between them.

"Hermione?" Ginny shook her arm slightly and followed Hermione's gaze to a certain table.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Hermione blinked returning her to reality and her meal.

"Uh huh, sure you were," Ginny knew exactly what or who Hermione was starring at. "This wouldn't have to do with a certain Slytherin blonde we both know, does it?" Ginny asked wistfully as she scooped some potatoes in her mouth.

"Absolutely not. Are you absurd Gin? My thoughts would never consist of him. He helped us in the war and I am thankful for that, but that does not mean that he changed from being the spoiled git that he is." Hermione said stabbing a piece of chicken with her fork. Ginny cautiously looked at the fork in the defensive girls' hand beside her.

"But doesn't that mean that he has somewhat changed already? And with that for the better?"

"With some people I would believe you a hundred percent Gin, but with him, no. I don't know if he'll ever change." Ginny couldn't believe the judgmental words coming out of her best friend's mouth.

"Herm-"

"Hey do you two want desert?" Harry interrupted unknowingly; holding up two plates each consisting of a tart.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione grabbed it relieved that she didn't have to talk to Ginny for the time being. Ginny complied determined to talk to her sooner or later.

As soon as the feast was through the prefects gathered and started to walk all the first years to their sorted houses. Ron and Harry got up and headed out the door. Ginny started to leave when Ginny noticed that Hermione wasn't getting up as well she questioned, "Aren't you coming as well?"

"As Head Girl I am supposed to meet Professor McGonagall to discuss Head business." Hermione said smiling happily.

"Oh," Ginny glanced towards the doors, "Well I suppose we could finish our talk after that's done?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in the common room." Hermione got up as well to find McGonagall, 'wherever she might be.' Ginny and Hermione got to the doors where they saw Harry and Ron rushing towards them.

"Hey," Harry heavily breathed out, "Aren't you two coming?"

"Yup. But only me." Confused expressions were plastered on their faces, "Head duties," Ginny said pointing at Hermione.

"Oh, well, come on then," Ron, said grabbing Ginny's arm and dragging her out the Great Hall. "We got a party to attend. See ya later Mione!" He hollered as they made their way down the corridors heading to the Gryffindor tower. Little did Hermione realize that she wouldn't be joining them.

"Will you two please follow me," McGonagall's voice rang through her ears. Hermione turned towards her, but another face hidden behind her diverted her attention.

"Hello Granger." Draco drawled as he stood behind the Headmistress. 'That foul low-some ferret!' Hermione's mind rattled the list of negativities in her head and Draco's smirk frustrated her even more. 'He knew, he bloody well knew that he was Head Boy and he didn't even tell me!'

"Malfoy." Hermione held her voice tight and pursed her lips into a stressed smile.

"Come along you two we don't have all night." Professor McGonagall barked at them and turned her heels on the two heads. At once they found themselves following McGonagall, twisting through hallways that neither of them had been aware that they existed. They entered a long hallway with portraits lining both sides. Hermione noted that the left side contained the portraits of all the previous Head Girls, while the right held the portraits of the previous Head Boys. At the end of the hall they came to a floor length portrait of a painting. The background was a stormy gray and pictured on it was a dark wood table and chair with a lean black cat asleep on the table.

"Lulium inter spinus," McGonagall announced to the portrait. The cat opened one eye, it shone of blue as clear as the sky, and the portrait door swung open.

'The lily among the thorns? What is an odd statement like that doing as a password?' Hermione thought as she looked towards Draco who held an emotionless stare as he entered behind the Headmistress through the door.

'Why are we here anyway?' Hermione wondered, but when she stepped through the door she knew exactly why. A humble common room was before her. The fireplace to the left was already roaring to life. Two mahogany bookcases were placed on both sides of the fireplace. She could tell that her books were already on the lower portion on the bookcase to the far right. She could only assume the top section of books belonged to Malfoy. The carpet was soft beige on it sat steel gray leather couch with two maroon leather loveseats on both sides. A mahogany coffee table was in the middle of the seats. To the right and back, a little, was a five-step staircase that leads to three doors.

'Two two doors on the end must lead to our rooms,' Hermione thought sully as she realized she wouldn't be seeing her friends anytime soon, 'but I wonder what that middle door is for. Maybe storage?'

"Now I am insuring that both of you will keep up your Head duties along with your studies. I picked you two not only because you're the top students, but the fact that the two of you won't be side tracked by living in your own private quarters." The two Heads stood diligently as she pressed on further. "This is not some place to host rumbunkous parties, do I make myself clear?" The two nodded and she continued; "Now you two, I hope, are old enough to share the bathroom." Hermione's eyes widened at his, "You both are adults and I expect you to behave as such. Are there any questions?"

Hermione recovered quickly from her shock, "No Professor, thank you." Draco just shook his head while McGonagall made her way to exit. Draco went to sit on the couch's armchair while Hermione still stood in the same place only turning to face the new Headmistress.

"Your Head duties don't start until Monday, so until then I would make sure to get as much rest as you can." With that she walked through the portrait. The door snapped shut and an eerie silence overwhelmed the common area.

"Well Granger," Draco laid himself down, "It seems as if it's just us now."

"Not something I'm particularly thrilled about." Hermione made her way to the bookshelf observing the way her books were organized.

"Always the bookworm, eh?" He turned his right cheek into the leather, so that his was facing her.

"Always the arsehole, eh?" Hermione shot a glare at him.

"I was just attempting to make a conversation Granger. Something it seems that you're not capable of accomplishing." Draco sat up swinging his legs to the ground.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "I am to capable of conversing."

Draco lifted his brows up at this, 'Oh really', he seemed to say.

Hermione turned around to face him and sighed, "I just like things a certain way, but _they_," referring to the house elves, "seemed to know that."

"Yes their clever creatures like that," He sat there stone cold. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in question.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Head Boy?"

"I didn't think that, that, information was important," a smirk crept onto his face.

'That bloody smirk!' Hermione's mind screamed. "But you knew that I wanted to know."

"But it's so much more fun to make you angry," before Hermione could comment Draco cut in, "Why do you always need to know thing?"

"I don't always need to know things, Malfoy."

Draco stood up, "Oh I'm sure you do. Lighten up some Granger, you make things way to serious for your own good."

"Gods I hate you!" The words flew from her mouth, in frustration, hitting Draco like vomit at full speed.

"You hate me Granger?" His expression never changed, except that his smirk faded off completely and his tone of voice had darkened. Hermione, however, continued on in her own frustration and pent up emotions.

"What do you expect, Malfoy? You torment me all throughout our six years, how could you expect change?" Her anger rose as Draco stood there calmly.

"Oh I don't know. Perhaps it's because I was, and still am, part of the Order. Which I remind you happened only this past year, I changed. Why can't you?" Bitterness and sarcasm leaked out from his tone, which clashed with his collected exterior.

"You may have done all that Malfoy, but you were never one to do things without benefiting your own needs."

"How do you know it didn't?"

"Because how would you, of all people, benefit from helping muggles and mudbloods?" The venomous word dripped from her tongue.

"You know nothing about me Granger. Nothing. So don't assume you do." Draco stalked to the staircase then turned around, "You don't know everything." He left her there standing by the bookcase; the glow of the fire flickering across her already heated face.

She stood there waiting for nothing. Finally she made her way to her bedroom. A Head Girl plaque marked the door; she opened it to find a cozy inviting room. The carpet was still the same soft beige and on it sat; a full sized bed with a canopy. The bed covers were maroon with gold swirls sewn into the padded comforter. The see-through maroon canopy was gracefully placed around the bedposts. Near the window sat a mahogany writing desk and chair. 'I'll get use out of that with Malfoy around,' Hermione thought as she saw Crookshanks already curled up asleep. Hermione quietly rid herself of her day clothes and put on her sleepwear. 'I'll go see Ginny tomorrow,' She thought as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Caught a Light Breeze

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

A/N: So sorry for the wait! Classes have been crazy and I've been having auditions all this week! The chapter title was taken from the song "Caught a Light Breeze by Voltaire (although this has nothing to do with that song) And thanks to Lolita Disdain who was an inspiration for this chapter.

Hermione awoke from a confusing dream. 'Now if only I could remember it, oh well.' Hermione's thoughts were shrugged away as she slowly stretched upwards. Mentally she tried waking herself up from a productive day, she went over to her window and pushed the curtains apart filling the room with fresh sunlight. The sun streaked through and surprisingly she looked down upon a few early birds. 'Wow, they are up earlier then I am!' Hermione thought amazed. After all, on weekends she allowed herself to sleep in later then usual and that was seven o'clock. She could see a blond girl jogging across the grounds, 'most likely preparing for Quidditch,' she thought. She shuddered slightly at the thought of the sport. Fun to watch, most she definitely preferred a car. Hermione looked towards the bright sky. Baby blue blinding the earth's atmosphere making it a beautiful day, 'One of the last one's at that,' as England was bound to have many days of rain then followed by snow. Although in all honesty, Hermione never really minded those days at all.

"Oh, I should probably go see Ginny." She said aloud, remembering that she wasn't living in the Tower this year. Hermione started gathering her clothes for the day and abruptly stopped. 'Oh please don't let him be up, please,' She mentally pleaded. This would be the first time she ventured into their, 'that sounds so wrong,' bathroom. She opened her door and peered out.

"I hear…silence." Hermione's energy perked up at the sound of this. She made her way to the middle of the hallway and opened he bathroom door. She quickly shut it and locked it before clicking the light on. She turned around and gazed in awe at the sight before her.

"This is the biggest bathroom I have ever seen!" She giggled with delight as she viewed the huge bath tube, much larger then the Prefect's one, and a shower in the corner. 'Even that's the size of a king sized bed, maybe even larger then that!' The bathroom was covered in pristine white marble lined with an emerald marble. Across the tube and shower were two conjoined sinks, making it basically a him and her bathroom. Hermione took a refreshing shower, she shampooed and conditioned her thick her with lavender scent and used a shea butter body wash, so that she felt awake and ready for the day. She dried off and changed into a light wash pair of low rider jeans and a gray sports bar with a red tank top over. She pulled on her low top black converse and swung open the door. Just outside the door stood Draco Malfoy, bed head extraordinaire, about to bang on the, now open door.

"Something I can do for you?" Hermione asked suppressing the laughter boiling up inside of her from the sight of him. Malfoy stood there shell-shocked. "What? Do I absolutely look dreadful that I knocked the wind right out of you?" He shook the shock off and replaced it with a look of one of his usual's, relaxed, cold and smirking.

"Not just that Granger, but the fact that a girl got ready under an hour. That's all." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I for one am an unusual girl." Hermione said thinking about the only time she used an hour to get ready, which was of course the Yule Ball.

"That's for certain," He casually remarked as he leaned against the doorframe. "Is this were you take the extra 45 minutes? Blocking the door way so nobody else can use the loo?"

"Oh, no," She hurried out and turned to face him. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm just going to find Ginny now."

"Like I really care what activities you have planned for the day Granger." With a second thought he added, "See you around," and shut the door behind him.

'What is with him today?' Hermione thought as she put her nightclothes away and stuck her wand inside her pocket.

"Password," The Fat Lady asked as Hermione reached the portrait.

"Disjecta membra." Hermione stated and walked into the desolate common room when the portrait opened the door. She quietly and made her way to Ginny's room. The red head pixie was in the right far corner so she made her way through the room as to not wake anyone else up. When Hermione reached Ginny's bed she put the silenceo spell on it, so she wouldn't wake up the sleeping dorm mates. Ginny was lying face down with her head to her right side, red hair sticking up all over the place.

"Ginny," Hermione said giving her a shove.

"Humph." She said turning her head to the other side and pulling her covers with her.

"Come on, rise and shine!" However, this was not working as Ginny just clutched her covers tighter. "Ginny, I'm warning you!" With that Hermione yanked her covers down and started tickling her.

"Ahh! Hahahaha, hahahaha! Stop! Mercy! I give up, I give up!" Hermione ceased her attack on the helpless victim. "Merlin, Hermione, what the bloody hell was that for? And where were you last night? I stayed up very late on your account, just so you know." Ginny crossed her arms around her.

"Well for one, that was to get you up. Nothing else was working," Ginny snorted, "And second, I would have owled you but I was really tired." Ginny cocked her head to the side in question, "The heads get their own dorm, I just found out myself last night."

"Hermione, you are so lucky!"

"Not really Gin, I have to share the common room and bathroom with the git." Hermione pouted slightly. Ginny shoved Hermione's arm lightly.

"His not that bad Mione and you know it. Whether you believe it or not." Hermione scoffed. Ginny raised her brows in a look that side, 'you do remember everything he has done, right?' Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I remember Gin. But how could he have acted the way he did all of these years and just end up helping us. It doesn't make sense."

"I guess that's a question you just have to ask him. That is if you don't end up hexing him first." The girls broke out in laughter. Hermione was the first to compose herself.

"Now go get ready, I'm hungry."

"Alright, alright. Hang out here, I'll just be a couple of minutes," Ginny said standing up.

"Knowing you that could take centuries," Hermione laughed as Ginny threw one of her pillows at her head, but quickly slipped out before Hermione could start a full out pillow war.

Ginny and Hermione made there why down to the great all for breakfast. To both of their surprises Ron was already down there shoveling food into his bottomless pit.

"Ron! You're….up." Hermione and Ginny stared doe eyed at him. Ron looked up at his sister and best friend and swallowed the piece of bread he had in his mouth.

"And you swallowed!" Hermione's jaw dropped slightly at the astonishing site. Ron patted his mouth with his napkin.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron shrugged. "I just thought it was time for some change."

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked as she took a seat beside Ron.

"His still asleep."

"And you are up, why?" Hermione questioned still surprised by Ron's strange behavior. Ron sighed.

"You have to be the only one who could possibly have the capability of waking up in the morning Hermione?" Ron clenched his jaw and looked down at his plate.

"No! Ron, that's not what I meant at all."

"Whatever." Ron's demeanor dropped in weight. He poked his fork at the rest of the food on his plate.

"Ron," Hermione's voice was soft breaking through the silence that had surrounded the three. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"I know." Ron gave Hermione a half-smile and she returned it in full. "What are you girls up to today?"

"Hermione and I have some catching up to do, so we are going on a walk." Ginny said grabbing a plum.

"Oh a talk, huh?" Ron said shaking his hands in the air.

"Yes, a talk." Hermione said imitating him in voice and gesture.

"So," Ron started off casually, "What do you guys have to talk about?"

"Stuff," Ginny said shrugging her shoulder before biting into her plum.

"Stuff? That's all your going to tell me?"

"Yup," Hermione said biting into her slice of toast. Ron looked at the two of them.

"You two don't eat much."

"Merlin you sound like Shaggy." Hermione said laughing. Ron and Ginny looked confused at the hyena before them.

"Who?" Both said at the same time causing Hermione to go into another fit of laughter. Harry walked up to the Gryffindor table looking just as confused as Ron and Ginny.

"What's wrong with Mione?" Harry said taking a seat next to Hermione was clutching her side.

"Beats me," Ron said staring blankly at Hermione.

"She said something about Ron sounding like something Shaggy," Ginny managed to get out. Harry started to laugh.

"Oh no, whatever it is got a holed of Harry as well," Ron said turning to Ginny.

"No, no," Harry said in between laughter, "Shaggy is muggle cartoon character-"

"Who eats a lot," Hermione cut in.

"I never thought of that analogy but it's a good one." Harry said as his laughter was dying down.

"Thanks, I thought so too." As Hermione said this Ron and Ginny shrugged and went back to eating said foods. Harry started pilling his breakfast onto his plate.

"So Ron do you have anything planned for the day?" Harry asked raising his eyes towards him.

"No," Ron looked slightly down but then shook it off, "Wanna play Quidditch?"

"Yeah, let me finish my food." Hermione looked over to Ginny and saw that she was done eating.

"Are you ready to go Gin?"

"Yeah Hermione," She started to get up. "Well while you two boys eat we are going on our walk now." Hermione got up as well.

"Oh, for your talk?" Ron said almost with a bitter tone that flew past everyone.

"Yes, for our talk," Hermione said smiling, "See you boys later!" Ginny and Hermione linked arms and made their way to the grounds.

As Hermione and Ginny were walking in the light summer breeze, Hermione recalled last night events.

"Hermione! I can't believe you said those words," Ginny said with disbelief written on her face. Hermione stood huffily.

"Gin, I just can't get over the fact of how I would cry at night over the words he said or when I went home and I would cry to my mum about him." Hermione shook her head, "I just….I don't know how to trust him."

"So you just beat him over the head then? You know that it took a lot of courage to go against his family like it, more so his father." Ginny said sternly. Hermione sighed.

"I know, but what can I say? There is this barrier I build up around him, whenever I see him." She looked down, her bangs slightly moving back and forth from the breeze. "I know I shouldn't treat him as I do. It will take time." Ginny put one arm over her friend's shoulders.

"As long as you're trying. That's what counts the most and I bet he will see that as well." Ginny flashed an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Gin. You always know what to say. I'm so glad I became your friend as well. I have no clue how this conversation would turn out if I was talking to Harry or worse Ron." They shared a laugh at this comment.

"Harry would try to be understanding. Something happened between them, but I'm not sure what. However, Ron, Ron would automatically applaud you for your defensive behavior. I think he has built more a barrier around Malfoy then you ever could."

"Yeah, your right. Maybe we should try and talk to him about it as well." Ginny raised her eyes at Hermione, "Okay, maybe not."

The two girls continued walking on by the lake until they heard some commotion further on down. Hermione looked to Ginny and both took off racing towards the sound. They come to a corner and saw two boys who looked to be a first year and an older boy. The older boy, Hermione could tell, was wearing Slytherin colors. 'Always trying to start a fight they are,' Hermione thought as she watched the older boy tower over the smaller one. Hermione fixed her Head Girl pin and was about to walk over there and give the older boy a lecture of the sorts. Ginny grabbed the Head Girls arm and held her back. Just as Hermione was about to question her of her actions something caught her eye. Draco Malfoy forcefully walked over to the scene, imitating Professor Snape to the tee. "Oh no, what is he going to do? I bet he'll let off the older kid." Hermione thought as she struggled against Ginny's hold. However, when she finally managed to escape, Malfoy's voice hit her.

"What's going on here?" His voice booming making the little one slightly quiver.

"Sir, I was just trying to help out a first year. What's wrong with that?" The Slytherin boy spoke with an almost innocent manner.

"Really, is that so?" The sarcasm was dipping out, however, the Slytherin boy did not take notice to this. Or he just didn't seem to care.

"Oh yes," The Slytherin boy wrapped his arm about the first year, "I was just going to show him around." Malfoy smirked and Hermione wanted to run over there and punch him.

"I don't think that's a wise idea." The boy's smile faded into a glare.

"And why is that?" He spat out.

"I don't respond kindly to bullying. So I guess that just leaves me with taking 15 points away from Slytherin and give you detention. Now I would run along," He stepped closer to the boy, who had already removed his arm from around the other. "And if I ever catch you, bothering, someone else or this boy right here again. I'll make sure to it that it never happens again." Malfoy flashed a smirk at the older boy who took off running. As soon as he was gone Malfoy turned to the littlest one. "Are you alright?" The dirty-blond boy stared at him.

"Y-y-yes, I am. Thank you."

"You be careful okay? The war is over, but there are still some people who can't see past the old way. " Malfoy patted his shoulder and left.

"I will! Thanks again!" The boy called out as Malfoy was walking away. He bounded towards Hermione and Ginny and gave them a wave as he past them.

"Is that boy a-" Hermione started.

"Hufflepuff. Yeah he is." Ginny said looking at her shocked friend.

"I guess he isn't so bad after all." Hermione's voice was soft when she spoke. Allowing the words to slide off her tongue, tasting them.

"I told you. Come on, let's see what the guys are up to." Ginny took Hermione by her arm and coaxed her into moving from her state. As they walked to the Quidditch field Hermione kept on thinking the same thing over and over.

'Malfoy was nice. And to a Hufflepuff no less.' That thought lingered in her head not seeing the two boys flying down to meet them.

" Hey Mione, Ginny." Harry called out as he swung his legs over his Firebolt.

"Hiya Ginny, Mione." Ron said as he pulled Hermione into a half hug taking her away from her thoughts. "How'd your talk go? I don't see why we couldn't come as well." His face showed the signs of major sulking coming on. Hermione and Ginny started at each both rolling their eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe its because you only listen to half of the conversation and assume that you know the world." Ginny retorted to her brother with a laugh.

"I do too listen!" Ron's brows gathered together in frustration.

"Oh really? Then what did Ginny say?" Hermione looked up at him throwing him a smirk.

Color ran into Ron's cheeks as he looked to Harry, who just threw his hands up in defeat with a smile on his face.

"Exactly." Ginny raised her chin in the air smiling triumphantly.

"Bugger this." Ron sulked off back towards the castle broom in hand.

"Ron! Ron, I didn't mean anything by it!" Ginny ran towards her brother. Hermione and Harry stared after them.

"What wrong with Ron?" Hermione asked Harry still looking to the two distant figures.

"Um...I dunno Mione, you know how Ron gets. I'm going to go after him, k?"

"Oh alright Harry." Harry hesitated a moment before taking off. He looked back at her almost excepting her to follow after them, but for some reason she didn't feel like tending to Ron's temperamental mood. Hermione walked out into the middle of the field and lied down. She looked at the clouds floating past and thought of what images they looked like.

_"Hermione dear!" Hermione ran outside to the voice calling her. Her unruly hair bouncing as she ran towards the woman in yellow trousers and a white blouse. _

_"Yes mummy?" Hermione's six-year old self stopped in front of her mother who took a hold of her hand. The both sat down and fell back onto the grass. _

_"What do you see dear?" Her mother asked as they looked into the sky._

_"Clouds." Hermione said hoping her mother did not found her dull in the head. _

_"Use your imagination dear. See that big cloud right there?" She pointed to the cloud overhead, "That one looks to me as though it is a dragon." Hermione's eyes searched for the dragon above but only saw a fluffy cloud. Her doe like eyes started to water._

_"I can't see the dragon mummy." _

_"Its okay if you can't see it now honey. Don't get upset." Her mother's smile made the sniffling stop. Her mother's hand caressed her cheeks where the water had touched them. "Let's look at another one, shall we?" Hermione nodded and they went back to cloud gazing. Finally after what had seemed like forever Hermione shouted._

_"Mummy! Look," She pointed to a small cloud in the air. "That one looks like a castle!" Her mother smiled at her and took her small hand. _

_"Yes it does sweetie. Yes it does." _

A/N: Disjecta membra The Scattered Remains. Also, reviews are welcomed )


	4. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related with Harry Potter, I'm just a person with a dream for a certain couple.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this posted. I know its not that long but I am already working on the next chapter. School will be starting soon for me again, so I beg you to stay with me for I will finish this story in a matter of time ) Thanks so much!

000000000

"Waiting death by buldger, are you Granger?"

Hermione groaned slightly at the sound that brought her from her peaceful state.

"Granger, I don't have all day. Some people actually have lives and not a death wish."

The voice rose higher and protruded her thoughts, Hermione grumbled as she rolled to her side to push herself off the ground. She blinked her eyes a few times before seeing the statuesque figure before her.

"Come on will ya?" The voice whined a bit, showing the impatience held in their voice.

She gazed up to see a shinning halo above brilliant blonde hair. She tried to look at the face of the voice that rudely interrupted her, only to see shadows hiding him from her view.

The figure sighed and bent down holding a hand out to her. "See you can't get up on your own I am willing to help."

"Um…thanks," Hermione said grabbing onto his hand. With his help she stood and wiped the grass off of her clothes. "Thanks again," She looked up, shadows no longer hiding him, "Malfoy?!"

"In the flesh." A smirk formed on his face as he adjusted his pants.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not hiding her anger.

"I thought we went over this already, some people have lives. In your case, you do not."

"Ha ha, very funny Malfoy," She placed her hands on her hips. "What are you really doing here?"

"Nothing ever escapes you, does it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just answer the question."

"Well if you _must _know Quidditch practices are beginning."

"Well I didn't ask you to be obsessed with the sport. It's a Saturday and school hasn't even begun yet!"

"Unlike you, Granger, I make time for extracurricular activities. Now, quit murdering the grass with your presence before the rest of my team comes out here." Draco stated in a calm voice.

"I make time for extracurricular activities, just not pointless sports like that."

"Honestly, Hermione, does kissing the headmistresses arse really count as an activity?"

Hermione sighed in frustration, "I honestly don't know what to make of you. Earlier I see you helping out a first year, Hufflepuff no less and now your back to barking at me."

" Just get off the field, Granger." Draco scowled.

Hermione's eyes lit up, "You know you can't deny helping him. Soon they will all look up to you as their hero boy. Or is that something you want?"

"Get. Off. Of. The. Field." Draco closed his eyes, trying to study his nerves.

She clenched her jaw and walked up to him, "Make me."

Draco tightened the muscles in his face, "Granger…Whatever, go back to your suicide mission." Draco jerked his broom onto the dewy grass and started to stalk off the field.

'Remember Hermione, you were supposed to be trying to be civil to him,' Hermione stared at his retreating back and shook herself awake.

Hermione grabbed his broom and ran after him, "Wait, Mal-Draco!"

At the sound of his name being called he turned around to stop her in her track. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her as she held out his broom.

Hermione inhaled a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

Draco stared at her bewilderment, "Excuse me? What was that?"

Hermione pursed her lips at him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that it's just that well you interrupted my thoughts." Draco nodded to the fact and Hermione scowled at him.

"What did I do now?"

"Well aren't you going to take this?" Hermione said waving his broom about.

Draco caught the broom in mid-wave and smirked at her. "Did you honestly think that I would have left my broom with you Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him removing her hand from his Firebolt.

"So what thoughts did I interrupt you from anyway?"

"Nothing important." Hermione said glancing downwards. Draco reached out his right hand and raised her chin up. Chills ran down Hermione's spin at his slight touch.

"If it wasn't so important then how come it affected you so much?" Draco raised one brow.

"If you must know I was cloud gazing, which in turn made me think of my mum." At his confused look she explained further, "My mother and I would cloud gaze on a morning such as this, she said it was good for expanding my imagination." Hermione chuckled, "She didn't want me to end only reading books that didn't have any creativity linked to it."

"Your mother seems like a smart woman." Draco commented in a somber tone.

"Yeah she was." Hermione swallowed with a smile on her face.

"She was?" Draco looked into her doe eyes that sparkled with water.

"She passed on during the war. Not because of Voldemort or the Deatheaters but of cancer." Hermione's face wavered slightly.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to bring it up." Draco's thumb ran across the lid under her eye removing the tears dripping from her eye. Hermione lightly pushed his hand out of the way, wiping the rest of the tears away.

"It's okay, really. It took awhile to come to terms with it, but I'm better now. I only wish my father could do the same." Sadness was written on her face and her mood. Draco took her hand in his and walked her back to the middle of the field were she once was lying. He sat both of them back on the grass, obviously not wanting to stand during this type of conversation.

"Don't you have Quidditch practice soon?" Hermione asked looking up at Draco with wide eyes in confusion of his actions.

Draco slightly laughed, "Would it surprise you if I said I didn't have practice?" At Hermione's face he gathered her answer, "Flying relaxes me, makes me forget." He smiled at her, "Kinda like your cloud gazing thing."

Hermione smiled back unable to contain herself. "Have you ever tried it before?"

Draco scrunched up his face, "Tried what?"

Hermione shook her head faintly, "Cloud gazing."

"No, I don't believe I've ever have."

Hermione leaned back onto the grass, "Okay just lean back as such and look up to the sky."

Draco looked at her as if she was mad, but gave it a go anyway; he rested himself beside Hermione staring into the sea of scarce marshmallows.

"Now what?" He rolled his eyes. 'What is this crazy bent going on about anyway?' His mind pondered.

"Just wait for a cloud to come by and say what it looks like to you."

They laid there few seconds before a cloud came strolling along.

"What does it look like to you?" Hermione asked, excitement clearly in her voice.

"It looks like…a cloud. This is ridiculous." Draco seethed crossing his arms over his defined stomach.

"You just have to try harder. What does the shape remind you of?"

Draco stared long at it, a change in his features stated that his view of the cloud was replaced with a different image. He turned over on his side to face her, Hermione looked at him in hope.

"With me just looking at silly clouds, does that mean your willing to give flying a try?" Draco innocently.

Horror struck Hermione's face and she stumbled to sit up quickly. Brushing grass from her eyes she looked across the field and back down at him. Her peripheral vision caught the sight of his broom and she shot up like a rocket it, trying to gain balance on her two feet. "I…uh…got to go…Head Business."

She took off running, getting away from the man who threatened her with heights. Draco crashed back on the grass, eyes darting back to the same cloud. The image of the cloud had been planted into his mind when he closed his eyes.

_A five-year-old boy clutched his green comforter staring into the darkness around him. Moonlight streaking in through the window behind a thin curtain. A creak in the ceiling wall made him shudder with fear. He brought his arm across his tear-stained face and wiped off the water in his white-blonde hair. _

_The doorknob silently turned, making the boy crunch down into the soft mattress of the double bed even more. A tall slender woman with long white-blond hair hanging loosely about her shoulder slithered in. She raised a bony finger to her mouth signaling for the boy to remain quiet as she shut the door and sat on the edge of his bed. _

"_Mum-" The boy whispered but was cut off by the regal woman. _

"_Hush Draco. It's time for bed." Narcissia moved to tuck Draco in tightly refusing to let him cover his face in the protective blanket. _

"_Mummy, would you read me a story." He looked up at her with pleading eyes, "Please?" _

_Ice-cold eyes started back at him, even if she wanted to she never could. "Bed Draco." _

_She rose up and smoothed out his hair and walked back to the door. She took one last look at him before shutting me in the dark. Draco laid his head meekly into the feathered-down pillow. He turned to his left side facing the light that saved him from the surrounding darkness. _

_As the boy drifted off to sleep his shuteyes quietly produced more tears that streamed down his delicate features. He subconsciously reached under his covers and produced a worn out, stuffed dragon and held it tightly up against him. _


	5. Interruptions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…no matter how much I wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…no matter how much I wish.

A/N: OMG!! I cannot believe the semester got the better of me! But it is summer now, which means I will be able to write and update more! )

Woo for that! Again I want to thank all of you, who will hopefully continue to read, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Hermione ran across the field she looked back in his direction, just to make sure he wasn't following her. Or, that's just what she wanted herself to think. Among her wild thoughts, something hard stopped her from continuing her from escaping. Strong arms helped her maintain her balance; Hermione steadied herself before meeting the eyes of her "helper."

"Oi, Ron! You surprised me. What are you doing back so soon?" Ron's eyes dropped to a darker blue, before resting his on her's again.

"Well I was coming to apologize…what were you doing with Malfoy?" His tone became more serious as the latter question was asked.

"We were just talking Ron, as if that should matter to you." Hermione said, wiping a strand of hair from her face.

"Didn't look like you were just talking. Seemed you were getting quite cozy with him." He took a step forward, emotionless, except for the fire pounding behind his eyes.

"I don't see how it's any of your business anyway!"

"Stop avoiding the question!" He matched her volume and frustration in his voice.

"We were cloud gazing." Hermione said with a lowered voice.

"We never do anything like that."

"You were never one to try things like that." Hermione squinted slightly; she was getting frustrated with this conversation very quickly. 'What was he getting at anyway?'

"Maybe I will now," Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist, "come on."

"Where are we going?" She furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Cloud gazing."

"Ron, I don't really want to right now," Ron dropped her wrist, letting it fall limp to her side. "Beside, I wanted to check to see if they got this new book at the-"

"Library." Ron said cutting her off.

"Yes." Hermione paused, "Your more then welcome to join me."

"That's okay."

"No. Really, you can. I won't mind the company."

"It's really okay Mione. New books are your sort of thing. Flying's mine." He held up his broomstick and Hermione gave a short nod.

"Okay. See you later then." Hermione smiled before heading back into the castle.

Ron silently stormed across the pitch to where the other boy was left gazing into haunting memories.

"Get up ferret." Ron's tone was not of a friendly one.

Draco groggily aroused from his flashback as he looked upon the outline of a tall…Weasley.

"Weasley. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I don't know what your getting at, but I'm certainly not liking it."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Draco said leaning on his elbows.

"I think you have some inkling-"

"Ron!"

Both boys turned to see Harry bounding across the field towards them. He reached them, barley having the need to catch his breath. Harry nodded towards Draco, sending and breaking a connection all at once.

"Harry, could you give as a moment. Malfoy and I were having-"

"A nice chat," Draco said standing up, brushing pieces of grass of his clothes.

"A nice chat. I get it." Harry placed an arm around Ron's shoulder. "How bout we see if there is any mischief to be managed?" Harry raised his brow and smiled devilishly.

Ron gained a wide grin that spread across his boyish features. Harry had just taken his bad mood and turned it upside down, forgetting about his 'nice chat' he so needed to have with Malfoy. "I daresay ol' chap, that sounds like a marvelous plan."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Will you two poofs leave before anymore people have to bear witness to this embarrassing sight."

"Shov' off Malfoy." Ron briefly scowled but kicked off on his broomstick and took off, Harry following in suit.

"Bloody wankers." Draco mumbled to himself. He fell back in the grass once again, feeling slightly alone among the vast amount of sky. A couple of clouds breezed by before spotting one that held his attention. "Oh Merlin! It's Granger's hair!" He chuckled aloud.

"Or what her hair used to be." Draco's laughter abruptly stopped at the sound of a female's voice.

"Oh Merlin, not another one." He groaned starring up at the equally redheaded figure.

"At least I'm prettier." Ginny smirked.

"That's for damn sure," Draco smirked while standing up to the face the female Weasley.

"So why is it that Gryffindor's want to grace me with their presence today?"

"Well I came here to see if Ron and Harry were here-"

"And apparently come to tell me their life stories." Draco said cutting her off, however, Ginny just continued.

"But now I'm curious in something entirely different." She grinned impishly, making Draco shudder slightly on the inside. "Why were you thinking of Hermione's hair?"

"I don't see how any of it is importance to you." Draco said as he swooped down to pick up his broom.

"I do. Seeing how she is my best friend and all. I think I'm entitled to know."

"Watch yourself red, you wouldn't want to face the Slytherin King now, would you?"

"I'm pretty sure I could manage. Or have you forgotten my favorite hex already?" Ginny laughed, as Draco remembered; this time visibly shuddering. Draco kicked off on his Firebolt and bolted into the sky. Ginny snickered and gasped suddenly as a rough hand crushed down upon her mouth. The hand dragged her under the stands, away from public view. Recognizing the muscular body, after the shock wore out, she melted into the figure's arms.

"Did I say you could tease me like that, practically flirting with my best mate?" The smooth whisper tainted in her in question.

"Well I never have been one to take orders," Ginny said kissing the palm of his hand. "But I never would want to flirt with him anyway."

"Really? Why is that?" The speaker gently asked in between kissing the back of her neck.

"One-his not my type," Ginny said parting her lips slightly in a groan, "And secondly-I think he is to busy thinking about my best mate."

"Well, now isn't that interesting news." The owner to the silky voice forcefully pulled her around into a tempestuous kiss. Both parties were left panting as the need for air become apparent.

"One day," Ginny managed to croak out, "We'll have to stop meeting like this, Blaise."

Blaise only chuckled as he pulled her into yet another heated kiss, his hand entwining with her short wild hair to pull her even closer to him than before.

0000000000000000

Flying high above the castle's grounds, blond hair whipped through the air. Draco sighed as he slowed his speed down, reeling in the outdoor sensations. Finally he had, had a true moment with her, one that didn't end up in a fight.

'Just with her running off,' he sighed in thought. Just once he would love to have a conversation with her. He knew they matched in intelligence, so having one wouldn't be an issue; just getting her to sit down would be the problem. 'Why does she have to be so bloody stubborn?' He angrily asked himself. He ran a hand through his blond locks and took off flying once again, trying to ease his troubled mind.

00000000000000000

Hermione plopped down at "her" table, in the back end of the library. She had lied to Ron, something which she never would ever do.

"Why is he being confusing all of the sudden? I knew he was a bully when I first met him and then he had to go in change!' Not that Hermione minded the change; she was rather glad that most Slytherin's had changed their views and went against their parent's wishes. 'But Dra-Malfoy, seems different altogether.' His behavior was becoming to gnaw at her; she bit her bottom lip as she thought of this. 'Was there really something hiding in him that she had conveniently missed?


	6. Mind Boggling Expeditions

The week had gone by quickly for Hermione

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just really enjoy Draco and Hermione. **

**A/N: HEY! So hopefully the lateness of this chapter will be forgiven by the length? I'll give you cookies!! **

_The week had gone by quickly for Hermione. She had been ignoring Draco ever since that fateful day on the Quidditch field, something had changed between them and she wasn't exactly sure what to make of it. Ginny and Harry, on some level, seemed to accept him. 'But, uh, when did he stop being such a jerk,' she thought with a sigh. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had an interesting first week back to school. It was a tad bit awkward for them to be at the school, when they had fought the final battle there not a year ago. However, since everyone else in their year was back, it was more of an "at ease feeling" then anything else. _

_The new transfiguration teacher, Professor Demetrius Aldous, was in his mid twenties. He had not long ago graduated from a wizarding school somewhere in Italy, he had a slight accent but not by much. _

'_Isn't he gorgeous?' Lavender Brown practically fainted in the food at the great hall one morning. Professor Aldous, they found out, was the new younger man with tawny hair. Hermione rolled her eyes at Lavender, had Professor Aldous not had been so determined to show off his knowledge and make it seem like he was greater then them because he was a couple of years younger; just maybe he would have made a decent professor. _

'_Oh well,' she sighed, 'McGonagall must have chosen him for some reason or other.' _

OOOOO-SATURDAY-OOOOOO

The early morning light reached Hermione's waking eyes. She tossed over on her side, cocooning herself tighter underneath her covers. She groaned slightly, not wanting to wake just yet; however, knew her mind and body wouldn't allow her the satisfaction of returning to her peaceful slumber.

She had made her way back for the library quietly, thankfully not running into unwanted company. After she parted with him yesterday all her thoughts, or so it seemed so to her revolved a certain blonde fellow, in some sort of fashion.

He was confusing to say the least and had wanted time to escape his presence. If she had avoided him for this long, she could do it all day.

Hermione threw her comforter and sheet off of her and rubbed her eyes. She blinked a few times before heading to the bathroom. She turned he knob and found it to be…locked. 'That better be Ginny in there or I will kill him.' She knocked forcefully on the door.

"Malfoy! Open up!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No!" He shouted back.

"But…I need to use the loo." Hermione whined more to herself them to him.

"To bad," He stuck his head of the door, "I woke up when I normally do. Your loss." Smirking he shut the door on her.

"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed air out in frustration. 'Who knows how long he will be…that prat!'

Hermione ran to out of the common room, making her way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Disjecta membra." Hermione quickly said; the Fat Lady gave her a pointed look before opening her door. Hermione ran through the common room at the speed of light and took to the stairs two at a time to the sixth years girl's room.

Ginny was already up. She was signing a letter and folding it up to give to her owl. Fred and George had bought her it for her last birthday, before Fred had tragically lost his life fighting the war.

She was handing the letter to her owl, Reynard, when Hermione burst through the door. Ginny did a surprised double take has Hermione whizzed passed her.

"Mione?" Ginny looked at her with a very bemused and amused face.

"No time to talk. Must. Pee. Now." With that Hermione closed the bathroom door.

Ginny chuckled at Hermione's affections and the fact that Hermione forgot about the prefect's bathroom and about her nightclothes.

Hermione exited the bathroom to find Ginny no longer in her room. She walked down the stairs to find Ginny reading in one of the chairs sitting across from the couch.

"Nice choice of outfit Mione," Ginny said off-handedly.

Hermione looked down to find that she was only wearing green boy shorts and a black lose fitting tee. Hermione's eyes bugged out of her skull, Ginny started laughing.

"It's not funny. I just had to use the loo and Malfoy was using it already! I didn't know what else to do!"

"It's okay Mione, no one blames you for not putting on clothes."

"Ginny!"

"Sorry." Ginny grinned innocently and Hermione rolled her eyes at her. "Well, you might want to make a run for it before people start waking up. After all what ever would they think of our dear Head Girl running around in her knickers?"

"I'm wearing a shirt!"

"With no bra." Harry said, lying on the couch. Were Hermione was in perfect view.

"Harry!" Hermione crossed her arms over her boobs.

"What? They're there! What else do you want me to say? You're the one walking into our common room without a stitch of clothing on. I'm eighteen Hermione not twelve, they're a few inches lower then they're typical resting place."

"When have you been staring at her bubbis?"

"Oi! I haven't been staring at them! I have eyes; I've been her friend for nearly a decade. I know where they're supposed to be. I haven't built a shrine round them, unlike some people I know." Ginny snorted at that comment and Hermione stared at Harry Flabbergasted.

"What? Who's built a shrine around my chest?"

"Breast." Ginny smirked up at Hermione.

"I'm not telling you." Harry spoke.

"Ginny!" Hermione turned to the girl knowing Ginny had to know as well. Ginny stood and started walking out the common room, ignoring Hermione's plea.

"Well see you later kids, I'm off to somewhere a tad bit more interesting. No offense to your breast though Hermione." Ginny smirked and waved before the portrait closed behind her.

"So why didn't you just use the prefect's bathroom?"

'Damn.' Hermione thought. "I forgot," Hermione stared at him, "I wasn't thinking, that's all."

"You not thinking?" Harry raised a brow.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Harry." Harry chuckled but then stopped at the glare Hermione sent him. At that moment in time Ron walked down the stairs from the dormitory that him and Harry shared among with Neville, Seamus and Dean.

"Oi! What's all this about? A growing bloke has to have his full day's rest people!" He rubbed his eyes then turned to face where Harry was lying down on the couch and a beautiful girl was facing him (Harry) only clad in knickers and a shirt. Ron raised his eyebrows and blinked. Harry grinned back and Hermione squinted her face in confusion. She had noticed Harry grin towards someone behind her she turned around and saw Ron standing on the first platform of the stairs, about to walk down the rest of the steps.

Ron's jaw dropped towards the ground and his eyes could not help but stare at her figure.

"Hermione!" Ron sputtered out and then slipped on the stairs, he was so shocked by her apparel that he had still yet stopped staring at her.

"Ron. Are you okay?" Hermione kneeled down next to Ron, Harry stood, making sure to hold in his laughter.

"I-I'm fine." Ron chocked out. He stared at her breast that was hanging out before him and then his eyes started to wonder further south.

Hermione caught where Ron's eyes were wondering to and she hit him on the side of his head. "Ronald!" She shouted in a reprimanding tone.

"What?"

"Harry!"

Harry shock his head and held up his arms, "I am not getting in the middle of this Mione."

Hermione sighed out in frustration and stood back away from Ron. It was in that moment Ron realized that Harry was seeing Hermione in barely no clothes as well. Ron tinged a little pink and stood up facing Hermione.

"Hermione! What are you doing exactly in this common room clad in only knickers?! Do you know exactly how many could see you in your, your, state! Boys! Hermione! Randy Boys!" Ron shouted lividly. He started searching franticly around the room.

Hermione and Harry shared a look, "Ron what are you doing?"

Ron paused in his searching and looked at her as if she was dumb in the head. "I'm trying to be a gentleman and find you a blanket to wear, unlike some men who just will let a lady walk around in KNICKERS!"

"Ronald! Keep your voice down! I'll be fine without one, no one's up around this time anyway. I'm actually surprised to see you both up at this hour."

"Hermione! I just can't allow you to walk back to the Head's room without proper clothing." Ron narrowed his brows in anger at the thought of Malfoy seeing Hermione the way she was. He wasn't stupid he saw the way he would glance at her during Order meetings or the way he kept looking at her during the battle to make sure she was safe. He wasn't blind and for that reason he wasn't happy with what he saw.

"You have no right to tell me what I am and not allowed to wear Ronald, even if it is just knickers." Hermione fumed and stormed out of the room. Ron stared after her stunned and looked over to Harry, who just stood their laughing.

"Wha you laughin' at Harry?"

"Nothin' Ron. Absolutely nothing. " Harry smiled, "Was she wearing Slytherin colors?"

Ron's eyes narrowed, "I think she was."

"Well, I'm off. You going back to bed?"

"Nah. I'm already up I think I'll just start on finishing this weeks work."

It was Harry's turn to stare at Ron stunned, "Mate, you have it bad."

"Sod off." Ron said with a grin. Harry chuckled and then clapped him on the back and made his way out of the portrait as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione had made her way back, without any trouble. Which brought a sigh of relief to her lips. She made her way cautiously through the Head's portrait door and another sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she saw that Draco was no where to be found.

Draco's door opened and they he proceeded to come out of the room. She noticed that he was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose fitting green tee, 'I breathed way to soon,' Hermione thought bitterly.

Draco looked in her direction then halted and stared at her again. He looked her up and down and then honed in on her breasts. "Those 'C' cups?"

Hermione's face dropped to the floor and she slowly raised her arms to once again cross over her breasts. 'He did not just say that.'

Draco smirked, "Did you wear those colors just for me? If I had known you started all your relationships like this, I think I would have been more eager to get to know you."

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Hermione glared at him.

"Language, Granger. After all you are the one that's suppose to set an example for the whole school. " He smirked in amusement.

Hermione just continued to glare at him. 'If I try hard enough maybe I can make his head explode.'

"I'm just playing with you Granger. Although one does have to wonder why you are wearing only one under garment and a shirt."

"For your information, I needed to use the loo badly and you wouldn't get out!"

"I wasn't going to be in there much longer. And if you were about to pee your pants knowing you, would have just pushed me out of the way and went in." Draco paused, his smirk getting wider. "Maybe you just wanted all the boys to see you in a different light, eh? You could have worn clothes you know. You'd look good no matter what you had on" He whispered the last part softly. Not knowing if it was true or not a blush still crept onto Hermione's face. Draco could not believe he just admitted that to her, but did not show his concern on his features.

"Well I wasn't thinking."

"Well that explains your choice in friends."

"Draco!"

He walked closer to her. "You said my name." He breathed out in a gentle whisper.

"Well, yes. It is your name." Her breaths had become shorter. The tension rising between them was palpable, even if they did not want to admit it themselves. They stared into each other's eyes, pluses racing. Finally Hermione broke the silence, "I'm going to get ready now."

Draco smiled, straightening himself out. "Alight." She climbed up the steps, away from Malfoy and headed towards her room. He paused still facing the portrait door near the couch, "Later, Granger."

She turned back to him, "Later, Malfoy," and went into her room closing the door behind her.

He sighed and ran a hand through his silky hair. He his head around towards her door and smiled. He walked out of the common room and headed towards the library.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione stepped into the shower. Draco was no longer in the common room; she had heard the portrait close when she was gathering her clothes for the day. She felt weirdly ashamed of herself for letting four people see her dressed so inappropriately.

'Definitely not what McGonagall had in mind for the Head Girl,' she thought helplessly. Everything seemed to be getting into some sort of order, although it wouldn't be Hogwarts if things were not bound to go wrong. Her mind began to drift towards a stunning blonde-Hermione's eyes widened as she quickly squirted her passion fruit shampoo onto her hand. The water rushed over her as she began to lather her scalp. 'Ah, this is exactly what I needed, although maybe the water should had started off colder.' Hermione mentally scolded herself again. She had never experienced these types of thoughts or feelings before. Mainly by keeping to her studies, but she had never met someone who challenged her so much as Malfoy. 'Well, I guess I'm just going to have to study more,' Hermione decided thinking that would solve her new situation dealing with the ferret. With that she let the water fall onto her body, the steam relaxing the tension that had been built up between her muscles. She breathed in the fumes of the steam mixed with the smells of passion fruit and vanilla. All thoughts plaguing her were released from her as she let herself give in to her shower.

When she came out dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and an off-white tank top. She picked up her bag and headed towards the library; the one place where she felt the most safe at and at this particular moment she needed that comfort.

As she was walking down the corridor she was only one more hallway away from reaching her destination when someone rounded the corner and smacked right into her.

"Oomph!" Hermione grunted as the person's elbow collided into her stomach. She was about to fall down yet strong hands helped her stay on foot.

"Thanks," she said looking up straight into the eyes of the very person she did not want to see; or admit to wanting to see. "Malfoy."

"Sorry about that Granger." He made sure she was balanced out before he let go of her. As soon as his hands left her arms she felt cold.

"I's all alright."

"Heading towards the library I suppose?" Draco's tone was light and filled with amusement as he smiled at her.

"You know me."

"Somewhat."

"Well-I just thought I could get a bit of studying done." Hermione stammered.

"When do you not study?" He laughed. When she said nothing in return he continued, "How about you hang with me? No studying until you can say that you had a bit of fun today, what'da you say? " A shiver of excitement ran through Hermione, his mischievous eyes gleaming at her.

Hermione bit her lip before speaking, "Sure. Why not."

Draco's smirk grew into a grin and he took her hand in his.

"Come on, Potter and Weasley aren't the only ones who know secret passageways around here!" He pulled her through Hogwart's own little labyrinth until the neared the dungeons. He stopped at a picture that was at eye level for most and tapped his wand on it saying, "Amicus curiae." A stone directly in front of them shifted forward from its place, revealing a hidden passage; the stone steps lead straight down into darkness.

"Lumos," Hermione heard Draco mutter as he led her down the steps and into the secret tunnel, which not even her and the boys had heard about. The stone shifted back into place leaving Draco's wand producing the only light.

The came upon another set of stairs, after walking for quite some time, Draco pushed up on a flat wooden door. He climbed out and held out his hand to help her up. She hesitated for a moment before taking his hand, he pulled her up and she looked around the room. It had bundles of boxes and bottles of wines and Firewhiskey lining the shelves.

"Where exactly are we?"

"The Three Broom Sticks storage room of course." Draco said proudly..

"Why does Slytherin have a passage way that leads to the storage room?"

Draco leaned in closer to her ear, "How else do you think we sunk in the Firewhiskey for our parties?"

**A/N: **

**Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Next time--you will find out exactly how the day in Hogsmeade goes!!**

**Amicus curiae - **_**Friend of the court**_

**Don't forget to read and Review!! Draco will do a happy dance if you do!**


	7. All's Fair in Books and Quidditch:Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, for the simple matter that Hermione would have gotten with Draco

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter, for the simple matter that Hermione would have gotten with Draco.

**A/N**: Ok, so I see that Draco doesn't get to do a happy dance this time, but maybe he will_ this_ time! I would love to hear the thoughts you have, whether good or bad—just no flames.

_**Alls Fair in Books and Quidditch: Part 1**_

They waited quietly in the storage room until they both felt that it was safe to emerge from their hiding. Draco went first leading Hermione through the unlit hallway. They heard a flash and Draco backed Hermione up until they both were flushed against the wall. Hermione felt Draco's muscular arm pressed up against her chest. She took in a sharp breath of air silently as they watched an older wizard, wearing purple robes, stepped out from the restroom. The two let out a sigh of relief then chuckled at the absurdity of it all.

They walked into the actual restaurant area; Hermione slipped into a booth as they walked in the restaurant while, Draco ordered them two butterbeers and something to eat since neither of them had breakfast that morning. Hermione sat a far back booth biting her lip as he returned.

"So." Hermione said, trying to break the ice.

"So." Draco mirrored her, tapping his thumb on the table.

"So, tell me what it's like to be a muggle-born." Draco asked seriously.

"Surely this isn't a subject of real interest to you?"

"Granger. Keep your mop hair out of the sky will you? Can you still not see that I've pushed away that side of me?" He said softly. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw the underline desperation, even though it was thoroughly kept out of his voice. "We can't go back and change the past, but we can always go forward and change the future." His voice sounded as if he was quoting the sentence from someone, "Someone important once told me that and I thought I started that by joining the order."

Hermione lowered her head, before gazing back at him. "I know, I know," she paused. "It was very brave of you to join, you know that, right?"

"Granger, you don't have to make me out to be a hero. You already have the boy wonder for that." Hermione grew silent at his words; this was not a conversation she wanted to have this early on, on a Saturday.

"So tell me."

"Well, if you insistent."

"I do." Draco said calmly.

"I don't exactly know where to start." Hermione smiled, she wasn't used to being the one people were interested in, or so she thought, that job was more so Harry or Ron's or even Draco's field.

Draco smiled at her bashfulness, "Tell me about-do you have any muggle friends?"

"Not really. I never fit in with any of my peers at my other school, to tell you the truth Harry and Ron were my first real friends that I ever had."

"That surprises me, wouldn't some people want to pass their classes?" Draco smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, before taking a drink.

"You would be surprised how judgmental kids can be. Well, maybe you wouldn't be," She gave him a smirk like he give her; Draco just raised his brows at her.

"I guess I wouldn't." Draco took a drink, "Don't worry Granger, I'm not offended if I know it's the truth." He smiled, waiting for her to continue.

"I had a few friends, just none that I would call close and after attending Hogwarts, being friends with them just seemed…different."

"Different how?" Draco propped his elbows on the table, leaning into his hands.

"Like I could never fully be myself around them. I would feel guilty always hiding the one part that…well completed me."

"So every year you just went back to your parents?" Draco asked, leaving out the second part of the question he was to scared to ask; '_did you do what I did every year_?'

"Basically. I went to the Burrow before school started, I love my parents but I always looked forward to going there. I guess since I never felt like I belonged in the muggle world, I finally felt like I-"

"Belonged." Draco finished for her. There was a note of sadness in his eyes that Hermione saw, but she hesitated on asking him _why_ it was there.

"Did you go back to your parents as well?" Draco looked away from Hermione's innocent stare.

'_She doesn't know you, don't be angry at her_.' "Yes," his answer was short and clipped and Hermione knew not to push the subject.

Hermione and Draco sat eating their food contently. When both their plates where clean Draco took a deep breath and thought best to continue the conversation, one that he was very curious about indeed.

"How did you manage not to go crazy holed up there? I mean how could you really survive the muggle world?" Again, Hermione was shocked by Draco's sincerity, although she should have been used to surprises caused by him.

"My parent's love for one, even though they could be a little overbearing at times. Especially after the war, I think they knew it was the last time I would be coming back to their world." Hermione lowered her head; she didn't know what had caused her to tell him personal details of her life. Yet, somehow she found him rather easy to talk to. "Also, muggles have wonderful technology and I am determined to find a way to use it in the magical world, makes no sense to waste such importantly fun things."

Draco raised his brow, " 'Importantly fun things?'" He quoted her, making quotation marks in the air.

Hermione chuckled, "Even I too can have fun Malfoy, whether you believe it or not is not my problem."

"Fair enough," He held up his hands in defeat, "Although you have to admit it was a rather funny statement."

Hermione gasped at him in playfulness, but before she could retaliate a booming female voice caught their action.

"Anything else I can get for you dearies?" Madame Rosemerta asked with an amused look on her face, Draco and Hermione both slightly scowled at the barmaid and owner. Both thinking the same thought, '_This had better not making it back as latest news for their headmistress, otherwise that wig may just have to find its way to a new owner_.'

"Yes could you bring out some of your finest pumpkin pastries?"

"Of course dear, jus' will be a few moments." Draco nodded to her response and she left them in peace.

Hermione smiled, "How did you know my favorite mister Malfoy?"

"Who said it was for you?" Draco raised a brow.

Hermione narrowed her brows, "Hey now! You better share, that's what nice people do."

"Oh so now you want to think I'm nice. All to get a few bites of your favorite treat. Tsk, tsk, Granger. Not so very Gryffindor of you, huh?" Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"I still better get some." Hermione stuck out her bottom lip out in a pout.

"I never expected you one for pouting," he rolled his eyes, "Of course I'll share with you."

Hermione smiled triumphantly. They talked, in the mean time while waiting for the desserts, about growing up in the muggle world and the magical world alike. But the one thing that made Hermione' eyes widen in delight was Draco' confession to liking certain muggle items.

"You like Anne Rice?" Hermione exclaimed, as she practically slammed both hands on the table.

"She's a fascinating writer, although I haven't read or rather been interested in reading her newer material. I loved the vampire series, although even that after a time-"

"Went downhill." Hermione interjected.

"Basically after 'The Vampire Armand'!" They said at the same time. Both stared at each other before bursting out in laughter.

After wiping tears away from her hers, Hermione finally got the breath to speak again. "I can't believe _you _read those."

"I could say the same thing for you."

"How so?"

"You just always seem so innocent. One who shouldn't want to read the dark, lustful secrets of the undead."

"I guess I'm not so innocent after all," Hermione said through her lashes.

"I guess not." Draco's voice was low as he studied Hermione. He found her completely radiant and enthralling.

Before the silence turned awkward Madame Rosemerta arrived with the pumpkin pastries. They ate quietly, glancing at one another when the other wasn't looking. Draco paid the bill with some difficulty from Hermione. They left The Three Broomsticks and made their way through the small village. As they were wondering Hermione spotted a small bookstore that she had discovered a while back.

"Could we by chance step in there?" Hermione made a puppy face at Draco, he laughed in spite of everything.

"Books, books!" He let out an exasperated sigh, "Granger I thought the whole point of this was to get you away from books."

Hermione simple glared at him and opened the door; she stared at the cabin like store in awe. The store had a worn house feeling to it; cozy, almost a log cabin air about it.

"Granger," Hermione turned her head to face his, "I look a little funny just hanging out of the door."

"Sorry." Hermione quickly moved out of the way and threw herself at the first bookshelf she saw. Draco watched on in amusement as he followed her.

Draco let out a small chuckle escape from his chapped lips' as a title would catch her child-like gaze. "So what exactly are you looking for?" He watched her curiously as she thumbed through the books carefully.

"I'm not sure." He paused, while she continued searching.

"I believe you have just wandlessly stunned me," Hermione glanced up at him confused. "You don't know something?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "There's such a thing as finding a surprise book for leisure reading Malfoy. I'm sure you of all people should know that." A sly smile crossed her features; Draco gave her the "squinty" eyes at her action.

"How do you figure that?"

"You weren't the only one staying up late at Grimmauld Place. What was it again? Ah yes, I believe the last one I saw you reading was Robin Hood,"

Draco scoffed and crossed his arms while mumbling grumpily to himself.

"What was that, I didn't quite catch that."

He glared at her, "No one was suppose to see that."

"Why not? You like studying, maybe not much as me, but you have no problem showing that off, so what's wrong with just reading?"

"Drop it Granger," he said, giving her a cold glare.

"But I just don't under-"

"I said. Drop it." He looked forward, trying hard to avoid Hermione's confusion through her analyzing stare. Hermione lowered her head and went back to look at the books, all the while wondering what exactly sparked his change in attitude.

"I'll just be a few seconds," Draco rolled his eyes, "Okay minutes, but only a few. Promise. "

"Fine. But then we get to go somewhere for me." Draco said with a smug smile.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh; she could only guess where he would want to go. At least Harry and Ron didn't force her in that dreadful shop. "Fine, but we better be there for the matter of minutes I take in here."

"Oh, that's what I'm counting on." Draco turned looking bored; Hermione shook her head slightly and went back to her search.

Draco glanced at the surrounding bookshelves, eyes widening he hurried to find Hermione gaining curious glances from the few other customer in the shop. He found her crouched on the floor, pointing her index finger towards each book. He crouched down beside her and lowered his head towards hers.

"This is a muggle book store."

Hermione jumped, almost hitting Draco's chin had it not been for his seeker reflex skills. "Gods, you sure know how to scare people. Merlin, you shouldn't do that." She glared at him and he ignored her.

"Just answer the question Granger." Hermione noticed the close proximity Draco's face was. She moved her right hand back only to find that she was already almost up against the bookshelf.

'_Hermione, pull yourself together! This is Malfoy for goodness sake_," Hermione thought; she mentally calmed herself down. "It has both. If you cared to notice, I happen to be in the wizarding section." Her voice changed in tone, "I never knew there was so many magical authors until I happened to stumble in this shop during our fifth year."

"They're some clever ones, you just have to search for them." Draco reached out his right hand; Hermione's heart skipped a beat as it came closer towards her. She felt his fingers pass through some of her fly away strands and she clamped her eyes shut.

"Here you are, this is one of my favorites." Startled, Hermione opened her eyes only to find Draco holding a back out in front of her,

"The Mystery of Edwin Druid." Hermione read the metallic gold writing slowly. Hermione quirked her head to the side and looked at Draco questioningly.

"Don't laugh until you give it a try." He laughed a little, smiling. Hermione tried to fight her own smile, however, she lost the battle.

"I didn't know Malfoy's smiled." Her tone was playful, for she had seen at rare times during their days at Grimmauld Place where his guard would come down, revealing hidden emotions kept from the world.

"Only when we've gain something that we wanted." He smirked, confusion racing through Hermione's mind but before she could question him he disappeared to somewhere else in the store.

'What could he have gained just then?' She shrugged, continuing her search, still holding onto the book he gave her.

Draco wandered over to the muggle section, he was curious to see what other fantasy novels were out there, other then his favorite; 'Robin Hood.' He had heard Hermione and Potter mention about a "Lord of the Ring" and he wanted to see what it was about.

He found the book in no time but noticed there was a trilogy of them. He shrugged; if he wanted to read the other ones he could, and would, just bug Hermione for them.

Draco slid the book, 'Fellowship of the Ring,' from its place and took his time looking about the fantasy section. He spotted a title that pecked his interest, as he reached for the book delicate fingers tapped him on his shoulder…he jumped.

"Who's jumpy now?" The amused voice echoed silkily to his ears. He narrowed his eyes and looked down to see Hermione with a smirk befitting a Slytherin. '_I swear this girl will be the death of me_,' he thought bitterly.

"Hardly, your fingers were on me for to long…"

"And you could have been infected," Hermione finished for him, "You know I don't believe you for a second, right?"

"You wouldn't be head girl if you did." Draco's lip itched upward.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone know about how I endangered your manhood," Hermione said as she pinched his cheek. Draco pulled away, scoffing, a red tinge coating his ivory skin with embarrassment. "So what book caught your eye?'

Draco's eyes darted automatically to the title then whipped back to Hermione's amused face. "Nothing. Let's pay."

With that, Draco strode out of the aisle; his manhood back intact, making his way to the counter. He looked back at Hermione expectantly and she held up a finger signaling for another minute.

He nodded his head and turned back around, Hermione quickly grabbed the book that held his attention and went to the other cashier, making sure that the blond, tempered, man did not notice that she was paying that particular book as well as the others one she picked.

Draco stood by the end of the counter waiting patiently for her purchases to be made. Hermione made her way towards him, toeing the large sack that looked massive compared to Draco's own. Draco shook his head, smiling in amusement.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion. Draco started to chuckle as he opened the door for her to exit. "What?" Hermione asked now irritated by his behavior, he nudged her lightly out the door, him following after.

He looked down at his silver wristwatch and smiled triumphantly. "You now have to spend an hour and fifteen minutes in the Quidditch shop," he said smugly.

Hermione's face dropped and flushed in anger. '_I should have left that book there, stupid prick_.'

"Come on, prissy pants, I'll show you the fun of it." He grabbed her by the elbow, taking her bag in his other hand.

"Trust me, Harry and Ron have tried to show me. If they couldn't succeed, I highly doubt you will."

"Oh, will just have to see about that." He smirked, pulling her along the pathway to shop, leaving her staring at the back of his head in utter audacity.


	8. All's Fair in Books and Quidditch:Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the rights to Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings or Robin Hood or anything of the sort for that matter. So there. **

**A/N: It's been a long time but I am not giving up! So enjoy! **

_**Alls Fair in Books and Quidditch: Part 2**_

The sounds of the bell rang throughout the entire store, signaling Hermione's doom.

"Don't look so glum, I promised I would show you how Quidditch could be fun and I never go back on my promises." Draco half-smiled at her.

"You better mister, or…well I don't know just what I'll do." Draco laughed, something he rarely did at Grimmauld Place, if ever. Hermione pouted, she really couldn't stand anything to do with flying. Well, that wasn't exactly true. 'I do like watching it, just not the doing.' Hermione thought, while Draco led her to the back of the store. Now this was somewhere she had never even ventured too.

In the back was a chart, with a timeline on it. Moving pictures of Quidditch players were one it as well as mascots and coaches. All marked the beginning of the game. It was really fascinating to look at.

"It has the entire history of Quidditch to date on it. Did you know a muggleborn invented the sport?" Hermione's eyes widened, Draco continued, "It's true. A Scottish wizard, Rudolf Goodwin, was such a fanatic about futbol, he thought it was rubbish not to have a sport that was similar to it, while using brooms for fun instead of just transportation uses." Hermione turned to look at the chart once more.

"It is quite intriguing." Hermione willed the corners of her mouth to turn upwards.

"I thought so. Well, I'm off to the front of the store. I'll just come back here when I'm done?" He looked hopeful to say the least, "There is an awful lot of information."

Hermione laughed, "I'll be quite entertained. Go have your fun."

"Thanks mum." He smiled at her before taking off like a kid in a candy store.

Hermione turned to face the chart, yet again. "I wonder who came up with all the different tactics." She said aloud to no one in particular. "Ah, several people, throughout various times. Interesting."

000000

Almost 30 minutes went buy when Draco came back to where Hermione stood, looking at the current status of Quidditch affairs'; he tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped.

"Still jumpy I see," Draco said in an amused tone.

"Well what did you get?"

"New ridding gloves. My old ones are too worn out to be used again." He explained.

She looked down at her watch, "You took 30 minutes to just pick out new gloves?"

"They were showing sneak previews of the upcoming models of brooms." She gave him a look, "I was trying to get an hour of it, but I don't need much in this store."

"That means we're leaving?"

He sighed, "Yes, that means we're leaving. You know, you don't have to sound to thrilled about it." He opened the door for her.

"Actually the history of it all did quite keep me entertained, but I was getting bored of reading it."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course you were."

"No, it's not that. I promise. It's just I already was finishing reading it for the second time when you finally came and got me."

"Oh, well, I guess that changes things." He paused, "So, you weren't that bored then?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "No, I wasn't."

"Good. I'm glad." They walked together in a moment of silence.

"I wonder why Harry and Ron never showed me that chart before." Hermione mused allowed.

"They probably hadn't made it back that far into the store."

"Touché. They were never ones for history."

"No. Never seemed like it. As I recall you had to take notes for the lot of you."

"You saw that?"

"I think anyone awake saw that."

They shared a smile and kept on walking aimlessly. Draco was the one to break the silence this time.

"So are you still wearing the green ones?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" Hermione looked up at him confused.

"You were wearing them earlier?" Trying to give her a blatant hint on what he was referring too.

Hermione scowled at him, "You just had to bring that up, didn't you." Draco half-smiled, knowing he had gotten under her skin. Hermione kept looking straight forward, willing herself not to look at him, in fear of showing her embarrassment.

"You're avoiding giving me an answer." He coolly stated.

"Aren't you the observant one," She coolly stated back.

Draco rolled his eyes yet his smirk widened into a mischievous grin. "Well, you asked for it," he muttered to himself in hopes that she wouldn't hear. It was just his luck that she was using all her will power not to acknowledge his presence. Draco wrapped his left hand on her shoulder; Hermione glared at him and he grinned right back at her. 'Damn him and that smile,' Hermione thought sullenly. She turned to face the front once more, trying to ignore his bait for her to lash out. Draco's left hand itched towards the rim of her jeans and tugged them open sideways, quickly bending his head down to get a look.

Hermione yelped as he pulled on her jeans she tried to move out of his grasp, however, he just pulled her closer to him. So, Hermione did what every other girl (proper girl that is) would do in this situation…she started hitting him. That only provoked Draco to laugh deep down from the gut. Draco let go of her jeans; Hermione playfully pushed her way out of his arms and glared while pouting her lips out.

"Red huh?" Hermione swatted him.

"I didn't want any snake colors on me."

He chuckled, "Sure you don't."

She gave him one of her "looks" and stuck out her tongue, which that only made him laugh harder.

"I don't see why one would find someone's under things funny." At that statement Draco was turning blue in the face from laughing which only made Hermione break her glare into a fit of giggles.

Their wondering around ended up near the woods by the shrieking shack. Hermione sat on a chair-sized rock. Draco sat across the way on another rock, a tranquil breeze swept through the area.

"You know I haven't laughed that hard in ages." His eyes glazed distant in memory.

"You haven't?" Surprise written in her eyes.

"I wasn't exactly part of any "golden" groups Granger," His voice sounded bitter, but his face was void of any emotion.

"Just because you weren't in any "golden" groups doesn't mean you didn't have any fun with your friends." She protested.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, "What friends?" His voice broke in dejected serenity. "I met Blaise only when we both joined the Order, I never knew him before that. And even if I did, I doubt I would have considered him to be one of my friends. My-father," He spout out, "never gave me the option of choosing, they were always pre-arranged."

Hermione's features softened by his speech, she never fully understood what his life had been like, she only ever assumed. Before she could say something, he spoke.

"I never truly laughed on the inside while I was with them. I never meant to make your life miserable. Although maybe a part of me wanted to make you and the golden boys life somewhat hard." He half-smiled, not reaching his eyes.

"You never made our lives miserable. You just annoyed us greatly."

"Thanks. Cuz' that makes me feel a whole lot better." He said playfully.

"Maybe it should." She smiled, "I haven't told them that my mother died."

Shock filled Draco, 'Why wouldn't she tell them something like that?'

"I don't know why I haven't or why I didn't even tell them at the time." She buried her face in her hands, "I'm some friend." She laughed bitterly looking up at him, "I told them my parents just wanted me around because they knew I wouldn't be back any time soon. I was too scared to tell them she had cancer. I have absolutely no clue why. And now, I've dug a hole so deep I don't know how to get out of it." A brim of tears created a moat around her pupils.

Draco moved to her and wrapped his arm around her back. "It's ok Hermione, I'm sure you'll be able to find the time to tell them. They're your friends I'm sure they'll be able to understand your reasoning."

She looked up him, teary eyed. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"Sometimes a little reassurance is all we need." He brushed her hair away from her eyes. She turned a slight pink from embarrassment, wiping her tears away.

"I wonder what animagas form I'll be." Hermione suddenly piped up.

Draco looked at her in wonderment, "I never pinpointed you for a random conversationer Granger."

"Is that even a word, conversationer, because I don't believe it is." She said pointedly.

"There's the Granger we all know and love."

Hermione blushed. "I can be random at different moments. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I never said there was."

Silence overtook them, Draco still had his arm wrapped around Hermione and she had yet to remove it.

"Hmm." Draco mused, "I wonder what mine animagas form will be."

"We all know the answer to that question." Hermione smirked.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"A ferret."

Draco scowled, "You wish."

"What?" She asked innocently, "You made such a cute bouncing ferret. I was almost said to see McGonagall turn you back."

"Almost?"

Hermione blushed, "I think that has to be your form. You're already attached to it as it is."

Draco glared at good-humoredly. Hermione laughed softly. Draco pulled out of his bag a tiny version of Colin's camera. It was in the form of a muggle digital camera. Surprise overtook her face. He snapped a picture of them. In the picture: Draco beamed at the camera, casually glancing at Hermione, while Hermione was laughing looking at Draco and then turning towards the camera. Draco helped her up and they walked back to passageway back to the castle.

00000000

Draco smiled widely at her as they stepped out of the passage into the hallway. "So where are you off to now. Not to the library I hope."

"No you persuaded me as much to not study for the day. I'm going up to see Harry and Ron." His smile dropped some at the mention of the duo. "Do you want to come along?"

"Ah, no. Thanks though. I have some stuff I can do."

"Alright then. Later Malfoy."

"Later Granger." Hermione watched him go. She didn't know how to shake off the feeling that she should be going with him. She shrugged it off, making her way to the Gryffindor common room.

0000000

"Mione!" Ron called out as his Castle destroyed one of Harry's Pawns.

"Hey Mione." Harry said in a defeated tone.

"You shouldn't be surprised Harry. Ron always beats you at this game." Hermione laughed as she took a seat.

"Where were today?" Ron glanced at her, "I was in the library but I never saw you."

"What were you doing there Ron?" Hermione asked, surprised by all means.

"Studying." Ron proudly stated, his piercing blue eyes staring into hers.

"Oh, Ron I'm so proud of you! Harry you could learn something from him." Harry rolled his eyes.

"So, where were you? I was hoping that we could have done some work together."

"Out." Hermione simply said. Ron looked strangely at her, but then decided to ignore her answer. Least he wanted were canaries to attack him again.

As the game continued on, Hermione's curiosity got the better of her. "Did you both know that there is a secret passageway from the dungeons leading to The Three Broomsticks?"

"Uh…yeah, Mione. We've known about that for ages." Ron spoke, as Harry was too busy focusing.

"You have?" 'They've never told me about that one,' Hermione thought stunned.

"Of course. How else do you think we got Firewhiskey?"

"Ron!" Harry said snapping out of his trance.

"You had Firewhiskey up here!"

"You just had to tell her." Harry said, looking down at his remaining pieces.

"Now you see why we didn't tell you." Ron calmly explained to Hermione.

"But-how?" Ron cut her off.

"Did we know about the passage way?" Hermione nodded. Ron stared at her as if her IQ just dropped ten points. "Oi, Maurderers."

Hermione's mouth formed a silent 'O' as he said that. Ron suddenly eyed her suspiciously. "Wait. How did you find out about it?"

"Oh. Uh…Malfoy. I hung out with him today." She said meekly.

"You WHAT?" "YES!" Ron and Harry exclaimed together standing up. For entirely different purposes: Ron out of anger and Harry out of bewildered joy.

"Ha! I beat you!" Harry said turning to face Ron.

Ron turned around to face Harry, "I don't believe you." Rapidly he turned towards Hermione, "And you. I can't believe you. How could you just hang out with him, HIM! After what? Six years of hurting your feelings it's okay now?"

"He never truly hurt me Ron, just annoyed me."

"That's not what I saw." Ron said in a low tone.

"How would have know? You were always off eating or chatting up girls or playing Quidditch. You have no idea."

He walked up to her, close enough that she could feel his hot breath on her. "Yes, I do." With that he marched upstairs with his fists squeezed in a tight ball. Puzzled Hermione turned toward Harry.

"Don't even ask me Mione. When I said I didn't want to get in the middle, I meant it."

"Sorry Harry," Hermione said brushing her bangs away from her face, "I just don't understand him at times."

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "He's just sensitive Mione. Just be careful."

Perplexed Hermione choose not to question Harry.

"Night Mione." Harry said kissing her forehead.

"Night Harry."

0000000000

Hermione entered the Head's room to find it empty. She made her way to her room. She changed into her nightwear, putting up her clothes in the process, making sure to wear shorts to bed. Before she turned over her covers, something on her bed caught her eye. It was the photo that Draco had taken of them earlier that day. She smiled as she picked it up. Running a finger over the picture Draco. She pulled out an old necklace and transfigured it into a photo frame, placing the photo inside it and putting it on her nightstand. She climbed into her bed and turned off her light. Letting dreams sweep through her mind.

0000000000

After Draco left Hermione in the hallway, he made his way to their room. Upon entering the deserted common room, Draco sighed dejectedly. He hoped that his attempts at becoming friends with Hermione was going well, while at Grimmauld Place he couldn't help but feel blocked from her.

The whole time there he felt cowardly because he couldn't say more than hello to her. Being an outsider to the Order wasn't an easy thing, thank the gods he had Blaise there with him. They had gotten close and finally he could call someone a friend. It was a true blessing. 'Damn,' he thought, 'why did he have to be attracted to her?' He ran his hand through his hair. 'Why did he have to crave her gentleness, her warmth?'

He put his small wizarding camera on its printer and two copies of the photo were produced. He carefully accioed the photo onto Hermione's bed, he wouldn't her to have one. Just-well because. He kept the other one for himself. He transfigured a knut into a photo frame and placed it inside, gently arranging it on his nightstand. He looked at his clock, it wasn't that late, after changing for the night he grabbed "The Fellowship of the Ring" and started to read in bed. "_When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton…"_


End file.
